Letting Go
by Color in the Darkness
Summary: When everything is about to change for better worse, even Letty has second thoughts. Drabble fic in same series as Bad Girls Do it Well and You Lost Me. Dotty


**So here I go with all my thoughts  
I've been saving  
So here I go with all my fears  
Weighing on me  
**

**Three months and I'm still breathing**

**Been a long road since those hands**

**I left my tears in but I know**

**It's never really over**

** Z**

The sun streaked hues of blood red light across the sand. With the sun already half way down behind the horizon that wouldn't last long.

Letty found herself being almost grateful; the darkness was going to match her mood.

_What am I doing? _The thought repeated itself in her head like a mantra.

She wasn't a person for regret or second thoughts, but tonight was different.

This run for Braga was make or break for her and Dom. For their entire family. If she got in, she could bring him home. They would go back to the happier days when they had backyard barbeques and ruled the streets.

She sighed heavily as she dropped her head to her hands.

"If only fairy tales existed." She mumbled to herself.

She would have to find him afterwards and he would have to agree to come back. That was assuming she didn't get herself killed during the run.

_What if Dom coming back isn't what's best? _

She could taste the bitterness she was feeling in the back of her throat.

He left her without a single goodbye while she slept. He even left the money on the table like she was a whore. When he came back he was in for hell. She couldn't wait to tell him every bad thought she'd had about him and then some. He deserved so much worse. He deserved to be lost and miserable under a bridge in South America alone while she was Queen of the Streets here.

The anger had been constant; a burning in her gut that she carried with her everywhere. It kept her awake at night. She used her rage to fuel her as she worked on the Charger.

The sad part was that deep down she wasn't angry as much as she was hurt. His betrayal felt like a hundred stabs to the back with a hot knife. Sometimes it became too much to bear and the engine she was working on would blur from the tears. She'd try to shove them back, but then they'd come boiling back up to the surface and she'd end up crying over the Charger. She only did it in the dead of the night when Mia was asleep. She would go to her grave six feet under and cold before she admitted how badly he really hurt her.

Tonight would be the beginning of the end for the hurt. After Brian came through on his end of the deal, Dom would be here in person for her to slap. They'd begin mending everything that he'd broken.

The only thing she had to do was drive, and that was one thing that no one could best her at.

The sun had long since left Letty alone sitting on the hood of her car at the beach with nothing her thoughts. The beach goers vanished as fast as the light, so her car was the only one left in the tiny, sandy parking lot.

She knew she should be preparing to get Braga's call to run the drugs, but instead she laid back and rested on the windshield. She let every good and bad memory of Dom and the team come rushing back. She knew her blind following of Dom would have to end when he came home, but she couldn't say she regretted committing some of the crimes she did with him.

She was daydreaming about the day on the beach with Dom in the Dominican when her GPS buzzed in her jacket pocket.

Silently she slid of the hood and opened her driver's side door.

He didn't deserve any of what she had done for him; he'd repaid years of her loyalty with abandonment, for fuck's sake. She'd never be able to completely forgive him for leaving her.

That didn't stop a feeling of hope from blooming in her chest as she started the car; she was bringing him home.

**AN: Quick drabble fic of Letty's thoughts. Eventually going to turn this into a story. Consider this a rough draft of Letty's emotions. I have been working so much I haven't had a chance to write, so this is an extremely quick, sloppy fic. I also don't really feel like I can nail Letty completely. She's a really complex character. **

**Please still let me know what you think. I'm listening to everything you guys have said and I'm taking it into consideration. **

**The song is Sober by Kelly Clarkson. **


End file.
